Descubriendo sentimientos
by hinatha21152-sasoazu
Summary: atencion: rivamika... si no te gusta la pereja no leas...del odio al amor hay un paso... una serie de situaciones que sin quererlo va cambiando los sentimientos y la manera de ver al otro entre levi y mikasa.. poco a poco descubriran la verdad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola nuevamente!**

**Aqui algo mas lijero... simplemente me llego la inspiracion y pues he estado escribiendo, llegando a diferentes... como decirlo... historias, momentos, situaciones... bueno algun dia tendran nombre. espero que sea de su agrado. **

**los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama**

_** heridas.-**_

Sueles lastimarte cuando estás triste y eso es algo que no puedo permitirme. - dice tomando su mano que estaba sangrando debido al fuerte golpe que dio en el árbol, mientras se quitaba el pañuelo del cuello.

No deberías darle tanta importancia a lo que te diga ese mocoso-le venda la mano parando el sangrado…

Ella solo veía las acciones de su capitán, no le sorprendió, pues había escuchado que era muy cuidadoso con sus reclutas, "supongo que lo haría por cualquiera" pensaba ella.

Bien, ahora vallamos a mi oficina a limpiarte o se infectara. –tomándola de la otra mano jalándola hacia dicho destino.

En su mente se preguntaba porque lo hacía si era obvio que siempre que se encontraban terminaban de alguna manera rechazándose, pero esta vez fue diferente, cubrió su rostro con la bufanda pudo verla por el rabillo del ojo mientras la seguía llevando por los pasillos hasta su oficina, por fin entraron y se dirigieron al baño.. Quito su pañuelo y comenzó a lavar la herida de la chica. En silencio.

Solo observaba, meditaba detenidamente cada palabra que le había dicho hace unos momentos, veía como limpiaba con mucho cuidado la herida "si tan solo se pudieran tratar igual las heridas del alma" sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, lagrimas que trato de seguir cubriendo con su bufanda, esa misma bufanda que la ataba, inclino su cabeza y un pequeño sollozo salió sin querer, acompañado de unas lagrimas mas densas.

Si quieres llorar… es el momento para hacerlo, eso no saldrá de aquí… solo lo sabré yo, despues de todo… es de humanos llorar. –secando la herida y mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que desde hacía poco tiempo hacían que se perdiera en el tiempo.

Ella comenzó a dejar salir sus lágrimas, aun en silencio, tenía razón, es de humanos llorar pero, por que hacerlo con el, le tenía confianza? Incluso más que a armin? Mientras a su alrededor todo se ponía borroso, solo pudo sentir un cálido abrazo que la hizo romperse en llanto mientras lo correspondía con fuerza.

Al verla con los ojos llenos de lagrimas no pudo evitar acercarse a ella para abrazarla, sentía que tenía que hacerlo y sobre todo que podía hacerlo, la abrazo y pudo sentir como ella correspondía su abrazo recargándose en su hombro.

Después de un tiempo Mikasa estaba recostada en la cama, le dolía la cabeza pero el extraño peso que tenia siempre en su pecho había disminuido, volteo para ver en donde se encontraba, por el orden del lugar dedujo que estaban en la habitación de levi pero…. Donde estaba el? Lo busco por toda la habitación hasta que lo vio sentado en una silla cerca de la ventana, de momento pensó que estaba despierto pero al verlo bien, se dio cuenta que estaba dormido… deberían ser como las 11 pm. Se paro de la cama y se dirigió a él, nunca lo había visto dormir, sentía que le debía mucho, acerco la misma frazada con la que el la cubrió a ella y lo tapo, para irse, no podía dejar que la vieran salir de la habitación del capitán por la mañana y si se iba ahora podría decir que estaba entrenando lejos, pero no podía irse sin agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella, además de que le pesaba en el orgullo claro… se volvió a acercar a el y le dio un beso en la frente… -Gracias…heichou… diciendo esto tomo camino y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta en silencio.

No hay de que… Mikasa….

Se levanta de la silla donde estaba y se dirige al baño, tenia que limpiar el desastre que había dejado por limpiar su mano pero… todo estaba limpio, -supongo que pensó en ello, bueno, al menos podre dormir tranquilo… -se sonroja de repente….-esa chica… que diablos está haciendo conmigo… tapándose la cara al verse reflejado en el espejo con una sonrisa no sin antes recordar el beso que le dio en la frente antes de irse…

**continuara...**

**hasta aqui este pequeña historia... muchas gracias por leer. **


	2. Cuidando de ti

**Hola! Les presento el cap 2 de estas pequeñas historias… espero que vayan siendo de su agrado… **

Cuidando de ti…

Después de la última expedición varios compañeros murieron o quedaron seriamente lastimados, entre ellos el cabo rivaille…

"No puede ser!" –se repetía así misma mientras corría por los pasillo del lugar para llegar a la enfermería… "cómo es posible que el haya salido lastimado"… se le hacia imposible creerlo pero lo confirmo de inmediato cuando vio a Hanji y a Erwin salir de la habitación…

He? Mikasa, lo siento por no informarte, eren está bien, su cuerpo esta regenerándose pero armin y Sasha siguen mal… pero estas muy lejos de sus habitaciones…o…acaso buscas a rivaille…?

Si, señorita Hanji, comandante Smith. Ya los he visto solo quería verlos a todos. –no podía ocultarlo, si con eren se preocupo, algo la hacía sentirse incluso más incomoda al escuchar el nombre de rivaille en la lista, haciendo que saliera de la habitación de armin para ir a verlo.

Bueno, pasa, aunque está un poco mas gruñón que de costumbre… así que ten cuidado con lo que digas.

Claro Hanji-san, con permiso… espero a que se perdieran de vista en el pasillo mientras tomaba un poco de valor para entrar a la habitación…-con permiso…. Abriendo la puerta…

Levi estaba recostado en la cama, tenía varios rasguños en el rostro y el cuerpo casi vendado por completo, fácilmente se podía ver lo mal que estaba… entonces vio como entraban a su habitación.. –"Ackerman?!" que haces aquí escuincla… no deberías estar pegada a eren como siempre? –dice con cierta molestia en su tono… -lo estaba pero…. No pude evitar venir a ver que usted también estuviera bien… -"eh?..Estaré escuchando bien o estoy alucinando" y eso por que? –no tengo idea, simplemente tuve la necesidad de verlo cuando escuche su nombre en la lista de heridos… y solo… eso…"que estás diciendo?! , Vamos tranquila" quería ponerme a su disposición como agradecimiento de cuidar a eren –no es necesario…no necesito niñeras y menos mocosas obsesivas como tu, ahora largo… -sabe muy bien que no me ire, además no se lo estoy preguntando se lo estoy afirmando… me quedare a su disposición hasta que considere que esta mejor.. ca-pi-tán… -dice esto con una mirada fría y sombría. –tch, has lo que quieras, pero no te metas en mis asuntos… si no te vas ahora… yo mismo te sacare de aquí… -inténtelo si puede, si puede hacerlo… lo dejare solo…aun así, debe continuar entrenándome -"esta chica… bien sabe que no puedo…"tch!..que quieres Ackerman… que esperas de esto… -nada. Simplemente "no lo digas" estar segura de que se pondrá bien "no lo digas!" porque me preocupa tanto como eren lo hace…. –se sonroja y agacha la cabeza….

Levi por su parte estaba sorprendido, y no menos sonrojado y confundido que Mikasa… le estaba diciendo que le importaba?, tanto como eren? De que mierda estaba hablando.. no se suponía que lo odiaba!?...

"Mikasa reacciona!" –bueno por ahora me voy, estaré mañana temprano aquí para ayudarlo en todo… sale de la habitación sin dar oportunidad de que levi le dijera algo…

Levi pensaba…. Pensaba.. y pensaba lo que había pasado.. las preguntas que se había hecho resonaban en su mente… "me importa tanto como eren" acaso esa fue una declaración o que…

Mientras tanto Mikasa salió de la habitación y salió corriendo pero se detuvo en el pasillo antes de llegar a su destino…

"en realidad me preocupa tanto como eren?… que está pasando contigo Mikasa, jamás habías hablado asi" suspiro… bueno de todas formas…. Lo dije, no?

**Vaya.. estoy comenzando a batallar con los caracteres de ambos.. son caprichosos y orgullosos… pero bueno.. quiero aprovechar para darles las gracias por su apoyo y comentarios. Me da mucho gusto saber que mi trabajo les agrada. se que esta muy corto... demaciado diria yo.. pero aun asi espero que todo vaya bien.  
muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos pronto.**


	3. el regalo

**Hola! Aquí el cap 3, espero les guste… como he mencionado antes, son situaciones que los llevan a descubrir sus sentimientos. **

**Espero les agrade. **

El regalo…

Se acercaba un fecha importante, las heridas de rivaille habían mejorado notablemente… ya podían entrenar juntos… el tiempo en el que Mikasa cuido de rivaille hizo que estos dos se hablaran un poco mas… bueno al menos discutían menos.. y eso todos lo habían notado…

Bien Ackerman!, se acabo el entrenamiento… puedes irte a bañar… -yo, aun no estoy cansada.. me quedare un momento mas, si quiere puede adelantarse…-como quieras, pero no tardes, la hora de la cena se acerca… -dice esto tomando camino al campamento…-claro!

Por fin se había ido… Mikasa tomo su mochila y se sentó bajo un árbol grande, suspiro al ver el cielo opacándose un poco, disfrutaba esos momentos de soledad después de entrenar, los había tomado como habito por haber cuidado de levi casi por un mes. La relación entre ellos había cambiado un poco, incluso llegaron a contarse cosas de ellos… "cierto… mañana será su cumpleaños… me pregunto, cuantos años tendrá en realidad?" se voltea a su mochila y saca un juego de 5 pañuelos de bolsillo 2 en blanco, uno guinda y uno en color verde y uno igual al que usaba en el cuello… "solo me falta uno… pero… que le pondré?..

-Mikasa?.. Que haces aquí…?! –Sasha!,- ocultando sus cosas… -no tienes por que ocultarlo ya lo he visto… son para el cabo rivaille cierto… déjame verlos…-esta bien… pero no le digas a nadie sobre esto… -vaya Mikasa, bordas muy bien… pero .. aun no terminas cierto… te falta este… que le pondrás…-no lo se, estaba pensando en eso cuando llegaste… -sus iníciales eh?... ""L.R."" –tiene algo de malo? –no, es solo que es muy común, deberías hacerlos más personales… si quieres mostrar tu "agradecimiento", te ayudare… bordaremos dos caballo en los blancos, una espada en el guinda y unas alas en el verde… así podrá elegir –he?!.. si me agrada la idea.. Gracias Sasha.

Despues de un momento llegaron las dos a la cabaña.. –ire a tomar un baño, gracias Sasha y ni una palabra de esto por fas. –no te preocupes Mikasa. Rápidamente se ducho, envolvió el juego de pañuelos en una cajita del tamaño necesario para ello y lo guardo en su chamarra… era momento de bajar a cenar…

Muy bien chicos! Un urra para levi! Feliz cumpleaños!

Déjate de tonterías zoe… no es para nada un buen momento para llevar a cabo estas estupideces… -bastante molesto- anda rivaille, por una noche que nos divirtamos no pasara nada… anda toma un poco de vino relájate un momento quieres… hip hip! Urra! Pasaron unas horas y por fin todos estaban ebrios acostados en el suelo… "si vinieran los titanes ahora, estaríamos muertos" pensaba Mikasa.

Ackerman… sigues despierta… -acercando una silla a ella y sentándose a su lado –hay que hacer guardia por si algo sucede… -estas cansada cierto?, -algo… he! Espere… puede cerrar los ojos un momento… -para que… - solo hágalo…. o no lo sabrá. –está bien… "mas sorpresas he?" –tome… -le da la cajita en sus manos. –levi abre los ojos… - se queda viendo a Mikasa y después dirige la mirada a su mano…-y esto.. que es… -supongo que puedes saberlo con solo verlo no?. – comienza a abrir la cajita y ve el juego de paños que había dentro, y enseguida noto que tenían ciertos detalles en ellos…. - …. –se queda sin palabras levi- -… "Mikasa espera una reacción pero no ve nada"…. – si no los quieres dámelos!, tratando de quitárselos… -quien diablos ha dicho que nos los quiero!?... se quedan en silencio…un largo e incomodo silencio – es… por tu cumpleaños… y en parte también por agradecerte lo de la ultima vez… - tu los hiciste? , -claro!, cuando mi madre vivía, seguido me enseñaba a bordar, mi madre lo hacía fantásticamente… y me enseño muchas cosas similares antes de que… la mataran junto a mi padre… -agacha la mirada al recordar dichas escenas… -entonces los cuidare con más razón… -guardando su regalo en su chaqueta. –gracias.

Levi sintió algo moviéndose dentro de el, ese sentimiento que tenia cuando de repente se perdía en sus ojos quedaba corto, una inmensa felicidad había llenado su mente y su corazón…

Mikasa estaba nerviosa… jamás había hecho algo asi… y sintió que arruino algo al acordarse de los de sus padres, pero cuando levi le dijo que los cuidaría, su corazón latió tan rápido que no puedo evitar sonreír con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas…

Levi levanto la mirada y vio algo que lo impresiono aun mas, Mikasa sonreía… "es linda…" vuelve a perderse en sus pensamientos… y se para con brusquedad… -bueno.. iré a hacer guardia afuera.. tú… tú quédate aquí y duérmete o haz lo que quieras. Mañana tendrás que ayudarme a castigarlos a todos…-caminando rápidamente a la salida, no sin antes echar una última mirada a la chica.

Claro... nos vemos en unas horas… heichou…

**Continuara…. **

**Espero les haya gustado… quiero hacerlo algo tierno… pero los caracteres de estos dos como ya lo mencione antes son muuuuy especiales.. y no quiero perder su escencia… nos leemos en la próxima. ****Gracias por leer.**


	4. rescate

**hola! aqui un cortitisimo cap, en lo personal me gusto mucho... espero les guste.**

Habian sido emboscados en su escondite, rapidamente ocultaron a historia, y con la ayuda de eren titan lograron eliminar algunos soldados, sin matarlos... pero algo salio mal y eren cayo inconciente.

Están todos aquí!? –Levi!, debemos irnos! Nos atraparan si nos quedamos aquí.. -ackerman, deprisa... Ackerman?... Donde esta?...

Mikasa se ha quedado atrás luchando, dijo que nos daría tiempo... -esa estupida... Hanji!, toma el mando regresare por ackerman... –levi! No hay tiempo…-cuida del mocoso ese, esta débil, nos encontraremos mañana con Erwin! –se va- -"levi…. Mikasa…" vamos chicos, adelante!

Diablos, me he quedado sin gas justo ahora, demonios, -búsquenla! No debe estar lejos, ya no tiene con que moverse, ha caído sola.-espero que ya estén lejos... "me esconderé por un tiempo, y en cuanto pueda me desharé de ellos"

Es chica donde puede estar, se ha metido en la boca del lobo... "espero que se encuentre bien... Si le pasara algo yo simplemente..."tch!...

Ya es tarde y obviamente se han casando de buscarme...pero no puedo confiarme, seguramente estará alguien ahí... Me pregunto si estarán bien.. Auch... "Sangre... Debo parar el sangrado tengo que conseguir agua…" -cubriendo la herida.

Mikasa logro salir de su escondite con éxito, infiltrándose rápidamente entre la gente... Tengo que... Ha!?. Es jalada por alguien cerca de uno de los callejones.

Ackerman... Como diablos se te ocurre salir de tu escondite... -heichou!?... Están todos bien? -claro que están bien. Pero contesta mi pregunta, como diablos se te ocurre hacer eso?... Solo mírate estas sucia, te laste cierto? Déjame ver tu herida, tienes idea de lo que hubiera pasado si te atrapan!..-bastante molesto... -pero no lo hicieron... -Mikasa, eres una pieza clave, si te pasa algo todo se va a la mierda entiéndelo... -lo siento...-se desabotona la camisa...-

-que estas haciendo..- dijo que quería ver la herida, no?... Fue aquí. -señalando el corte cerca de sus costillas. -con que fue? -cuando se acabo el gas caí sobre unos botes de metal enormes, creo que fue ahí. -y lo dices como si nada, voy a tocar un poco para limpiar, no podemos arriesgarnos a nada. -pu..ppuedo hacerlo sola... -ackerma-sacando un pequeño pañuelo en color vino- no, use algo mío. -ackerman... -comienza a limpiar la herida... -no se notara en este pañuelo... No te preocupes, déjame preocuparme por ti un segundo. -s..si..

-por que…regreso? –tch, "porque si te pasa algo simplemente no me lo perdonaría…" ya te lo dije, eres una pieza clave, no puedo dejar que te pase nada, pero parece que tu quieres que te pase todo… sigue limpiando…-y.. como me encontró?...-ni siquiera yo se como lo hice, pero, tal parece que somos muy similares, yo también me hubiera escondido en ese lugar si hubiera estado en la misma situación, simplemente pensé como lo haces tu…, voy a presionar un poco… -auch… -lo siento… -por…por que lo siente…? –si hubiera tenido mas cuidado, jamás te hubieras lastimado nuevamente… -quien debería decir lo siento soy yo… yo…-Ackerman!, no me hagas sentirme mal conmigo mismo… sabes lo mucho que me pesa decir esas palabras como para que me salgas cono una tontería como esa… listo!, cúbrete. Pasaremos la noche aquí, buscare un lugar donde quedarnos mientras tanto, toma mi capa, debes tener frio cierto?.

-si… -vamos, sígueme, -tendiéndole la mano para que lo sujetara… -ackerman…-si?...-no vuelvas a apartarte de mi nunca mas entendido… -he?! –Sonrojándose- -tu también me importas mucho, no solo por el equipo y eso, me importas supongo que tanto como te importan armin y el estúpido de eren. –claro… jamás lo hare…

**cortito pero bonito.. he tenido mucho trabajo ultimamente asi que no he podido escribir mucho.. ademas de que me he concentrado mas en dibujos para ulistrar mis historias en un futuro.. espero lo hayan disfrutado y espero leernos pronto.. gracias por su apoyo. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola después de algo de tiempo.. aquí el siguiente capítulo.. disfrútenlo…

Fuera de aquí! Quedarán sepultados vivos... Eso se lo han buscado ellos, decía uno de los maleantes que antes habían atrapado a Mikasa. Mientras hacía explotar la mina en la que se había refugiado ella y Levi... Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un estallido...

Por fuera

Nadie, absolutamente nadie vio nada, en cuanto a lo que paso aquí, fue solo un derrumbe, pero no hay nadie herido entendido! Ahora larguémonos de aquí antes de que alguien más venga.

En el interior de la mina

...que...rayos... Diablos han tapado las salidas... Auch.. Mikasa se tocaba la herida que debido al esfuerzo se había vuelto a abrir...ha! Heichou... Donde esta?!.. No puede ser... Intento buscar con sus ojos cualquier indicio de el en lo que podía ver pues el lugar estaba casi completamente a oscuras y hasta que pudo escuchar un ligero gemido que mostraba dolor.. Enseguida ubicó el rumbo de donde provenía y noto que era bajo una pila de rocas enormes...

Heichou!... Comenzó a cavar desesperadamente quitaba grandes piedras del lugar y las arrojaba lejos... "debe estar bien, debe estar bien... Por favor!" lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos mientras cavaba y cavaba... Su respiración se agitaba hasta que por fin sintió un poco de la piel de Levi... Aumentando la velocidad en la que escarbaba hasta que pudo ver por completo el rostro de levi... Asegurándose que aun respiraba.. "sigue vivo!" continuo escarbando el resto del cuerpo y cuando por fin estuvo libre lo saco de un jalón depositándolo en un lugar seguro... -despierta.. Despierta... Despierta!... Vamos vamos... Agua!.. -busco a su alrededor un poco de agua y cuando lo encontró coloco un poco en sus lastimadas manos... Y las acerco al rostro de Levi mojándolo cuidadosamente... -por favor... Reacciona... Reacciona!... Sus lágrimas seguían saliendo, estaba asustada y aunque sabia que podia hacer el seguía sin reaccionar... -reacciona con un demonio maldito enano arrogante!...

-ngh.. -Levi!... Sus ojos se abrieron a la para al escuchar ese sonido provenir del frente... -co-como...demonios...me..ght..llamaste? -estas vivo!.. Eso mo importa... Pu..puedes ponerte de pie?... -el túnel... -lo han derrumbado.. Por suerte estamos vivos... -has, ngh,.. Buscado alguna salida?...-no, aun no, creí que seria mas importante encontrarte a ti primero... -Levi como pudo se puso de pie... -los equipos de maniobras están bien, pero no se que tan profundo estemos.. Mientras escarbaba, vi un poco de luz proveniente del otro lado, pero no se de dónde provenga.-tu... Estas bien?...-creo que mejor que tu si..levi... -me alegro.. Ahora dime, donde viste esa luz?..-ahí..-señalando el lugar... -Levi se agachó y comenzó a escarbar, mikasa enseguida siguió haciendo lo mismo hasta que por fin pudieron abrir un hueco lo suficientemente grande para ver el otro extremo... -es un campo abierto... Parece que no hay nadie.. -decía Levi quien miraba por el hueco...tenemos que tumbarlo... -si lo hacemos mal.. Volveremos a quedar sepultados... -lo se, pero es mejor que lo hagamos rápido antes de que caiga la noche y este mas oscuro...-yo...lo siento..mucho.. Si no me hubiera apartado del grupo esto no estaría pasando..-calla ackerman... Si quieres pedir disculpas hazlo cuando salgamos de aquí y estemos en un lugar seguro... Aun hay que ubicarnos en donde estamos...-claro...

Después de unas cuantas horas removiendo escombros ambos pudieron salir en mal estado -vamos ackerman... -si..-Corrieron hacia el bosque para ocultarse... Se moverían entre los árboles al menos hasta llegar a alguna ciudad... –ya se a donde podemos ir…. –decia levi quien tomaba la delantera en el camino.

Hemos llegado.. Espera un momento mikasa.. -levi se dirigió a una puerta y después de unos minutos fue por mikasa jalándola hacia el interior de la cabaña.

-eres un estúpido hermano mayor!... Después de todo este tiempo apareces asi y simplemente dices..hola!?... -mikasa veía la escena.. -Una chica baja, gritaba deliberadamente a Levi y lo llamaba hermano mayor... Aunque era obvio que no se parecían en nada...-donde esta farlan?.. -esta fuera... Haciendo un trabajo... La chica voltea a ver a mikasa...y esa quien es?!...-ELLA es Mikasa Ackerman.. Una subordinada mía. Mi mano derecha...-ha.. Ya veo.. Mikasa... Esto.. Como te sientes?, -entra a darte un baño rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo aqui.. Asi que apresúrate… ordeno levi -si.. Mucho..gusto... -muévete!.. –si!

Mikasa entro al baño. Pudo ver como su ropa estaba completamente rasgada por el accidente... Era inútil volver a usarla después.. Entro en la ducha y alguien toco la puerta..-mikasa.. Soy Isabel... Te dejo un cambio de ropa.. Supongo que tu ropa esta igual de dañada que la de Levi.. Asi que. Úsala.. Aunque creo que te quedara un poco pequeña... De cualquier forma.. Estaré en el comedor...-gra..gracias...

Mikasa salio del baño... Vio la ropa sucia y la ropa en una mesita.. Y comenzó a vestirse y si.. En efecto la ropa le quedaba algo pequeña... -supongo que pero es nada... Salió del baño y enseguida vio a levi ya bañado y cambiado frente a la siguiente puerta... -déjame ver tus manos..ordeno... -están bien.. Solo fueron unos cuantos rasguños, ocultándolas..-Levi camina hacia ella y la tomo de los codos haciendo que ella mostrara sus manos atrapándolas enseguida... - tch... Su cara se volvió sombría... -si no las tratamos se infectaran... Seguía enojado. -Si…- Mikasa solo asintió con la cabeza...-ven.. Levi la jalo hacia lo que al parecer seria su habitación... Te quedaras aquí esta noche.. Decía mientras limpiaba sus manos y colocaba un poco de ungüento y un extraño sprie en ellas para después vendarlas como debía ser...- Esto.. Fue mi culpa.. Si hubiera actuado más rápido no hubieras tenido que escarbar tanto... Para encontrarme... -tus...manos... Como...Están?.. Tu.. Como estas?...-soy hombre. Estoy bien, no es nada... Mikasa toma entre sus manos vendadas las de el... -déjame ser yo... Quien cure las tuyas... -Levi solo asintió… Se veía un poco molesto pero aun asi permitió que Mikasa hiciera su trabajo...-mientras ella limpia pudo notar una extraña marca en su mano derecha.. Sorprendiéndose inmediatamente al ver bien la forma que tenia... -que sucede...-esta marca...es la de un clan… Cierto?!..-Levi se impresiono al ver que ella lo decía con cierta seguridad... Pero como lo había descubierto?..-co-como..lo sabes... -Mikasa se descubrió un poco su brazo y le mostró una marca que era ciertamente similar a la de el solo que en la mano izquierda..-por que soy una ackerman... Este símbolo..mi madre lo hacia, decía que era algo que se heredaba a los de mi clan.. Y que yo lo heredaría después. Por que... Lo tienes tu...- no importa el por qué, ni siquiera yo se el porque de esa marca... Solo se que la he tenido desde que tengo memoria... ..-mikasa se tranquilizó un poco y termino la mano de Levi...este se preparaba para irse - partiremos mañana temprano... Ven a cenar... -si.. Siguiéndole el paso… -esa mujer… - es mi hermana… solo te dire eso.. pero.. trata de no seguirle el juego o empezara a decir cosas incomodas.. Dormirás con ella hoy. – pero… bueno.. yo… - que sucede?.. – yo.. Quisiera que te quedaras aquí. Es decir.. creo que no le he caído muy bien que digamos… –completamente sonrojada pero viéndolo a los ojos – no puedo. –por que no?, si ya hemos compartido noches juntos - el motivo ... Mikasa… es que.. no se si podría controlarme al dormir contigo… ya te lo dije antes, mas que mi subordinada y mi mano derecha eres alguien muy especial para mi… acercándose a ella tomando su barbilla entre sus manos y dirigiéndose a besar sus labios… - fue un beso lento y pausado el corazón de ella se acelero y el pudo notarlo y decidió alejarse de ella… será mejor que duermas con Isabel. Mañana planearemos como regresar al cuartel. Descansa Ackerman…

…si..-sonrojada como un tomate - lo intentare… en su interior un mundo de sensaciones la invadía.. y en su cabeza se seguía preguntando por que la marca en común… 

continuara?... claro que continuara..

**Atención..** Debido a las muchas ofensas que varias personas seguramente nos han mandado a quienes escribimos de esta pareja en particular.. solo les digo algo "personajes de ficción" ósea que… no importa que parentesco tengan siguen siendo "personajes de ficción" y sobre todo, se les pide respeto. si todo el mundo pensara igual… seria muy aburrido no?... bueno, regresando a cosas importantes… muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.. nos vemos la próxima.


	6. te amo

**Hola aqui la conti... espero les guste.**

-"por mas que lo intente... No puedo dormir..." -se levanta de la cama mientras mira a su alrededor...y sin quererlo se da cuenta que se estaba tocando los labios..."el...el...el me beso!". -mi..mikasa... Estas despierta?..-lo siento isabel, no quise,, -no importa, se que estas preocupada por algo.. Por que no me cuentas?..-bueno.. Es que "Levi dijo que no hablara con ella"...no es nada es solo que me preocupó por mis compañeros..-ha... Ya, tranquila, si Levi esta aqui es por que ellos están bien. De hecho para asegurarse de ello te ha venido a buscar no... Y eso no lo ha hecho por nadie mas que por mi y farlan...-farlan?..-ha si, el es como un hermano para Levi. Solo el podía hacerlo entrar en razón en muchas ocasiones cuando estábamos en la pandilla... Se llevan muy bien. Sabes mikasa, a pesar de cómo te trate hace un momento, veo que eres una chica especial, y muy fuerte, y a Levi le gusta rodearse de gente asi.. Aunque... Eres la primera chica a la que lo veo llamarle "mano derecha" dime tienes novio?-?"Con que a esto se refería Levi eh?" no, no tengo novio... -entonces por quien te preocupas tanto.-por mi hermano y un amigo a los que quiero mucho. -ha.. Ya veo... Mikasa ya casi es hora de levantarse. Te parece si preparamos algo de comida para cuando se vayan.. -claro, sería buena idea, además de que quisiera hablarte un poco de mi hermano...

El suele ser muy duro... Al momento de disciplinar a alguien... Pero eso se debe a la persona que lo crio, son lo que llanos viejas costumbres, pero sabes, aunque el no lo demuestre... Tiene sentimientos... Y cuando llega a sentirlos por alguien se preocupa mucho por esas personas, es lo que me hace pensar que tu eres muy especial para el...-mikasa escuchaba atenta la conversación de Isabel mientras preparaba unas cuantas porciones para el camino, tenían que llegar en ese mismo dia con Erwin si no se arriesgarían a que los atraparan si los iban a buscar... Una vez que terminaron de hacer la comida, mikasa la guardo y se sentaron a platicar en la mesa...- sabes mikasa, por lo mismo que he visto a mi hermano, la forma en que te mira puedo decir que el..

-suficiente, no es nada que ella no sepa... -hermano, que haces despierto?!- haaa... Son las 5 am, tenemos que salir antes de que alguien más lo haga y sin que nadie nos vea... Además...-dirigiendo la vista a mikasa la cual se sonroja un poco..-hacen mucho ruido. -pero farlan no se despertó...-Isabel, farlan duerme peor que un tronco, vete a dormir, quiero hablar con mikasa.. -eh?!.. -claro, nos vemos mikasa...

-no... Hagas mucho caso de lo que te diga... - ...ya..ya veo...-que hacían?...-solo platicábamos... -evadiendo la mirada... -Levi suspira pues sabe muy bien el motivo del por que la chica no lo ve... -solo... Olvidalo.. Quieres, no quiero que afecte la manera en la que hablamos... -no!.. Como podría olvidar algo asi... -se sonroja mas...- eh?...-que aunque intentara olvidarlo, simplemente no puedo.. O mejor dicho... No quiero hacerlo. -Levi se quedo en silencio Mientras la observaba detenidamente, de alguna forma la poca luz que había en el lugar hacia que Mikasa se viera mas linda de lo normal y eso no podia negarlo, hasta el punto de perder la concentración... -sabe... Hasta hace poco.. Siempre quise que.. -mirándolo a los ojos- la persona que me diera mi primer beso fuera eren..-suficiente.. -no! Déjame terminar... Pero no hace mucho me di cuenta de que estaba teniendo ciertos sentimientos hacia ti... La forma en la que simplemente un dia comenzaste a preocuparme incluso mas que eren, la angustia que sentía cada que tenias que ir a la ciudad subterránea a buscar contactos arriesgándote a que te atraparan en cualquier momento o simplemente te mataran... Era y sigue siendo horrible solo de pensarlo... Al principio creí que era por gratitud.. Pero después me di cuenta que no tenia nada que ver con eso... Suelo ser una persona fuerte, pero hoy simplemente el temor se apodero de mi al pensar que podrías haber quedado mal herido cuando esa pila de rocas cayo sobre ti…. Me dio pánico pensar que te pasara algo grave… -levi escuchaba, aun le costaba un poco ceer lo que la chica le decía, pues el se habia encontrado en la misma situación que ella no hacia mucho tiempo – pero… y tus sentimientos por eren.. –eran solo por gratitud, el me salvo cuando estaba a punto de ser vendida por unos traficantes, era una niña y me aferre a el quizás para tener un motivo por el cual vivir… pero… Ahora siento que tengo otro motivo aun mas importante… - dirigiendo su mirada a el… aunque quizás yo… -se para de la mesa y trata de irse a la salida del comedor pero es automáticamente detenida por levi quien la abraza fuertemente… ella reacciona dejando salir las lagrimas que habia guardado y se aferra a el abrasándolo…-deja, de llorar Mikasa, no quiero que llores por nadie.. y menos por mi, entendido… -la toma de la barbilla… quería besarla, pero antes –mikasa, se lo que sientes y creeme, eso lo he sentido también yo desde hace tiempo…. –se inclina para besarla –Levi! Mikasa corran!... alguien viene, y se ve que no tienen buenas intenciones…-ellos automáticamente se separan… -Mikasa ve y cámbiate por ropa de farlan, no podrás moverte por el bosque con falda… enseguida te alcanzo en la habitación. –levi.. espera… -muévete, no quiero que te pase algo malo… estaré bien. –si…-mikasa corrió a preparar todo lo necesario para irse,,, "la comida" la tomo rápidamente y la metió en una mochila una vez cambiada levi llego por ella y tomo las cosas que habia preparado… -vámonos, no hay mucho tiempo.

Ambos partieron del lugar justo a tiempo, desde lejos podía ver como ciertos individuos habían llegado a casa de Isabel y farlan y los interrogaban…-levi…-sigue, ellos estarán bien mientras no nos vean… después de todo son mis hermanos, vayamos rápido a donde se encuentra Erwin o los muy estúpidos vendrán a buscarnos…-claro…! –mikasa! –eh!... te amo!... –no!.. no es momento para eso! Ha…hablaremos despues… -je! Claro Mikasa. Ahora mueve!

**hola! muchas gracias por leer... espero les haya gustado... a mi en lo personal me encanta. quiero ver la actitud de ambos despus de esto :) sera divertido. quiero agregar un poco de comedia... pero eso sera en los proximos cap. espero que sigan siendo de su agrado y si quieren dar ideas son bienvenidas todas. **


End file.
